<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter和他极其井井有条的私人助理 by stream_flowing_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348255">Harry Potter和他极其井井有条的私人助理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever'>stream_flowing_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stream_flowing_forever/pseuds/stream_flowing_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter的新助理毒舌又井井有条</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter和他极其井井有条的私人助理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/246966">Harry Potter and the Incredibly Organized Personal Assistant</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal">megyal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter是个大名人。</p><p>除此之外，他是个非常<em>忙</em>的大名人。有过三次由于过大压力导致的轻微精神崩溃，然后他屈服在Hermione的唠叨之下，登了一则广告招聘一位私人助理。</p><p>“因为你的生活太疯狂了。”Ron曾说，“以及不，我不会当你的私人助理，当你最好的朋友就足以把我逼疯了。”</p><p>在面试的当天，排在魔法部Rhesus Pheezus会议室前的队伍冗长而热闹，成百上千名（多半）满怀希望的女巫和巫师紧紧攥着写了他们资历的羊皮纸。</p><p>如果有人说“Potter先生我是你最大的粉丝”，其申请表都自动被一个绷着脸的Ron归入“他妈的没门”那一堆里，后者这些年来把他阴沉的脸色用得炉火纯青。</p><p>“太恐怖了。”当一名应试者溜出会议室时，她声音颤抖地对其他应试者说，“他的头发特别红，你们知道，然后他只是对你虎视眈眈。我哭了，一点点。”</p><p>“别再弄哭他们了。”Harry以一种疲惫的语气警告Ron，把他的头“砰”一声撞在长桌光滑的表面上，“如果他们哭了，我就会心情不好，心情不好又会让我饥饿。”</p><p>“<em>呼吸</em>也会让你饥饿，Harry。”Hermione心不在焉地说，把申请表按字母顺序排列好，“你的吃相跟鹰头马身有翼兽（hippogriff）有得一拼。下一个！”</p><p>Ron用他所有的皱眉技巧冲下一个踏入的申请者把眉毛拧成一团，但这位申请者只是挑高了一边眉毛，旋即优雅地在桌子尾端的椅子上落座。</p><p>Harry抬起头，眨了眨眼。“Malfoy？”</p><p>“如假包换。”Draco把他的申请羊皮纸浮空平稳地飘向Hermione，后者抓住，展开，边读边露出了钦佩的表情。</p><p>“呃，为什么你想当我的私人助理？”</p><p>“我需要一份工作。”Draco目光警惕，其中的敌意却未过甚，“而我擅长私人协助。”</p><p>“我总以为<em>你会</em>是需要私人助理的类型。”Ron抽了抽鼻子，再次试着摆出他阴沉的脸色。</p><p>Malfoy瞪了回去，Harry违背自己的意愿在心里给他加了一分。Ron有大概175分“阴沉脸色”，但Malfoy做的也非常好。“你爱怎么想怎么想，Weasley，尽管我相当肯定<em>思考</em>对你而言不是一项经常进行的活动。”</p><p>“你得应付一大批尖叫的粉丝。”Hermione指出。</p><p>“我知道一个让女妖沉默的实用魔咒。”Malfoy自信地说，“尖叫的粉丝对我来说不算什么。”</p><p>“而且Harry社交无能到令人痛苦的粗俗程度——”</p><p>“嘿！”</p><p>“——所以你得在魔法部宴会的服饰方面指导他。”Hermione作结，无视了Harry的恼火瞪视。为此，他给他自己加了一分“阴沉脸色”。</p><p>“Malfoy们是身经百战的社会名流。”Malfoy露出一个令人惊讶的甜蜜微笑，眼里闪着狡黠的光芒。</p><p>“还有……well，基本上，别让他再紧张到崩溃了。”Ron放松了他一直绷着的脸。Malfoy看上去对此大吃一惊；他给了Harry一个十分困惑的眼神，仿佛对他另眼相看。</p><p>“只是别杀了他。”Hermione警告，“否则我们会杀了你。我们需要他在身边。”</p><p>“我正处于魔法部的缓刑期间。”Malfoy冷笑道，整个人看起来又变得像他自己了。Harry近乎是欣喜若狂地看到这个，几分钟前的那个甜美微笑把他吓了一大跳。“当然，我肯定会行刺这个少年英雄来把自己送进阿兹卡班（Azkaban）去服无期徒刑。给我点信任，Granger。”</p><p>“他被雇用了。”Hermione一锤定音。</p><p>“等等，什么？”Harry茫然地看着她，Hermione耸耸肩。</p><p>“除了我们，”她指指自己和Ron，“他是少数从未奉承你的人之一。你知道你讨厌奉承（fawning）。”</p><p>“和小鹿（fawns），但我不知道你对小鹿有什么不满。”Ron插了一句。</p><p>“它们可疑地可爱。”Harry咕哝，“以及是的，我确实讨厌奉承。”</p><p>“你犯傻时他可以告诉你。”Hermione指出。</p><p>“我认为那会是我最喜欢的部分。”Malfoy一脸惆怅，“你很愚蠢，Potter。”</p><p>“不错。”Harry干巴巴地说，然后叹了口气，“Fine，他被雇用了。但我肯定我会再次崩溃，<em>就</em>因为他。”</p><p>“你不会。”薄唇勾起一抹讽刺的弧度，Malfoy承诺，“我，Draco Malfoy，发誓让你的生活更加轻松。虽说你的生活已经相当简单，而你仅仅是活着就把自己逼疯了。”</p><p>“噢，看在Merlin的份上。”Harry把他的头再次“砰”一声撞在撞在桌子上。同时Malfoy抬脚施施然走向入口，拉开门咆哮，“你们这群人滚回家去！我被雇用了！现在离开，你们都一文不值。”</p><p>“你知道，我向来不喜欢他。”Ron沉思道，“但他吼人还挺厉害的。”</p><p>“如果你杀了我，我会解雇你。”可惜Harry的威胁只换来了Draco Malfoy的嘲笑。</p><p>* * *</p><p>Draco Malfoy极其井井有条。</p><p>“这是因为我在多重任务处理上绝对出彩。”他自鸣得意地告知Harry，当他以一种五星上将都会羡慕的韧性开始管理巫师英雄的生活时，“我八岁那年的夏天就有我自己的Malfoy庄园侧翼要打理了。”</p><p>“别向我提起你该死的庄园。”Harry厉声道，Draco用一种难以捉摸的眼神看了他很久，几乎痉挛似的点了点头。</p><p>“好吧，Potter。”</p><p>此外，Draco外号“brick wall（砖墙）”，成功阻止了那些妄图以他们贪婪的小手指染指Harry Potter巨额财富的非法机构。</p><p>比如：</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Potter</em>
  <em>：</em>
</p><p>
  <em>青少年夜骐观察者协会致力于鼓励和支持那些看得见夜骐的年青一代。正如您知道的那样，夜骐只能被那些不幸见过死亡的人感知到。我们请求您捐出最大一笔款项，因为我们大部分年轻人现在都能看到夜骐了，而这是一场由与你们的某些活动不幸延续的战争导致的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我们等待您的赞助。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gravius Glutenu</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YTVA</em>
  <em>负责人</em>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Glutenu</em>
  <em>，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我怎么简明扼要地表达这个呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>啊，是的：不。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>噢，请友好地允许我详细阐述：你的协会不在慈善组织特许协会的名单上，所以你的请求违反了英雄保护法的5.a部分，该条款规定，任何未注册的个体不得向巫师英雄请求捐赠。口头请求将会被视为贿赂行为并处以40000加隆罚款及10个月监禁。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>请注意，你的信件副本和这封回复都被速寄给傲罗诈骗部门和Potter先生的律师。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>诚挚的，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco Titan Malfoy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter</em>
  <em>先生的生活管理员</em>
</p><p>“等等。”Harry看到了这封信，“没有英雄保护法。”</p><p>“没有？”Draco从Harry手中抽走那张羊皮纸，迅速折好并用一个Harry之前从未见过的印章盖戳，即使它看上去太过正式且印刻了Harry的全名，一条龙保护性地盘旋在文字周围。</p><p>Harry皱了皱眉，“而且……我认为没有罚款。”</p><p>“想象它有。”Draco指指那只暂歇在格里莫广场二楼Harry所谓家庭办公室外衣帽架上的猫头鹰。他把那张盖了戳的羊皮纸递给轻柔低鸣的猫头鹰，在它飞出窗户时对它挥挥手，“午餐时间，是吗？”</p><p>“<em>以及</em>我很肯定我没有律师。”</p><p>“Well，<em>他们</em>不知道，不是吗？”Draco不耐烦地说，没好气地瞪了他一眼，“我打赌你永远不会再收到他们的信了。<em>那</em>就是你付钱给我要做的事，我会竭尽所能让他们一根手指都碰不到你的财产，明白吗？”</p><p>“你是说以斯莱特林（Slytherin）的方式。”Harry瞪了回去，但他的目光里浮现了些许愉悦和喜爱，“Fine，fine，我明白。<em>继续，生活管理员</em>。”</p><p>他走了出去，嘴角挂着一丝笑意；Draco花了好几分钟告诉他自己他是个解除的多重任务处理者。</p><p>“我，”他大声说，“擅长一心多用，事情在我完全清楚前就搞定了。”</p><p>他还告诉他自己他很专业。</p><p>“我是英吉利海峡这端最好的私人助理。”</p><p>以及他真的开始讨厌他的上司了。</p><p>“我在学校就讨厌他，我们不是同一战线的。”他坚定地对着空荡荡的房间宣告，“不管他是否与我想象的完全不同，撇开他救了我的生命，我依然觉得他很愚蠢。他……他太<em>仁慈</em>了，我肯定这只是演戏。”</p><p>（Well，Harry Potter对待犯错相当友善，这就是为什么他需要一个像Draco这样的人来严格控制他，拯救他的财产。Black的财产，事实上，严格地说，这是<em>Draco</em>的钱，他正把它赚回来，非常感谢你。重点是，Potter喜欢把它捐出去，可能只是为了激怒Draco）</p><p>“也太目光短浅。”</p><p>（因为Potter有个不幸的格兰芬多（Gryffindor）式习惯，他总是敢去那些天使都害怕涉足的地方，太过专注于帮助他人以至于忘了照顾自己。不止一次，Draco不得不强迫这个混蛋吃饭或让他喝点什么。）</p><p>“还太适合做他自己的好事。”</p><p>（哼……这一罪行无可辩护，不完全是。）</p><p>“我，”Draco以一种无望的语气说，“完蛋了。”</p><p>*</p><p>所以Draco继续当着Potter极其井井有条的私人秘书。</p><p>无论如何，Potter是这么说的：“请把这个给我极其井井有条的私人助理——”</p><p>“生活管理员。”如果Draco在他听力范围内的话会恼火地低声纠正。</p><p>“——它会尽快被处理好让我过目。”</p><p>Draco是那个组织Harry圣诞聚会的人。</p><p>“我要举办一个圣诞聚会？”当装饰品绕着他飞时。Harry总会一脸疑惑。不管怎样，它们都是非常出彩的聚会，每个人最喜欢的游戏都是“肮脏的圣诞老人”。</p><p>在Harry的聚会上，“肮脏的圣诞老人”是这样玩的：</p><p>1.轮到Draco时，他从那个大大的圣诞红袋子里拿出一份礼物</p><p>2.轮到Ron时，他有一个选择：从袋子里挑一个或从某人手上拿走他们的礼物。Ron选择拿走Draco的礼物，只是为了看他气到冒烟</p><p>3.Draco得去再选一份礼物。他可能会拿走Harry的</p><p>   3a.Harry也许会拿走Hermione的</p><p>   3b.Hermione会拿走Ron的</p><p>   3c.Ron会拿走Draco的</p><p>4.Draco气到冒烟</p><p>以此类推。</p><p>Draco是那个记得生日和其他重要场合的人。</p><p>“谢谢你的周年纪念礼物。”有天Ginny在对角巷（Diagon Alley）看到Harry，她告诉他，眼睛闪闪发亮，“Dean和我非常喜欢它！”</p><p>“这完全是我的荣幸，Gin。”Harry彬彬有礼地微笑着，因为现在他已经习惯了Draco购买所有的礼物，他只会在下次看到Draco时问他：“你<em>到底</em>买了什么？”</p><p>当Harry在社交宴会上时，他极其井井有条的私人助理站在他身边，在所有政治傀儡靠近时低声告知他们的的名字和他们的一些逸闻。每个人都注意到了Harry是如何从一个几乎总躲在窗帘后的男孩，成长为一位聪明地关心几乎每一个人且跟巫师排场和盛典保持愉快协调的年轻男人。</p><p>Draco是那个为Harry和另一个男人第一次约会打扮他的人。</p><p>“不是那一件。”当Harry跺脚走进格里莫广场温暖舒适的家庭办公室时，Draco头也不抬地说，“也不是那件绿色的长袍。”</p><p>“这件呢？”</p><p>“老天，不。”</p><p>“但你甚至没看一眼！”</p><p>“我能<em>听出</em>它不合适。”</p><p>“Fine……这件？”</p><p>Draco终于屈尊抬起头，微微皱起眉头打量着Harry华丽的栗色长袍；它很适合他，他看起来太棒了。</p><p>“可以了。”他最后不情不愿地说，“玩得开心。”</p><p>尽管Harry不知道，Draco还是那个威胁Harry约会对象，无论男女，让他们签署保密协议的人。</p><p>“如果我在报纸上看到<em>一个字</em>有关你和他的约会。”Draco在Floo通话中恶毒地冷笑道，“那就放心等着我把你每一个从未见光的秘密挖出来，把你的那些丑事公诸于世。这可不单是一句口头威胁。我已经有四个人准备……我看，你不相信我，三年前的燕尾狗事件如何？……可爱，谢谢你的合作。”</p><p>Harry开始难以置信地说：“我从未想过我会看到生命中我需要Draco的日子。”</p><p>当Ron做了个鬼脸，Hermione宽容地微笑起来时，Draco则对这一陈述感觉愉悦又恼火。</p><p>*</p><p>Harry Potter极其井井有条的私人助理有一天会被绑架可能是无法避免的，依旧是在他去管理生活的路上。</p><p>“我们得要多少钱？”当他们把他扔在一个房间脏兮兮的地板上时，Draco听到一个绑匪颤抖地说，他看不见，因为他的眼睛被蒙住了。他的手被捆在背后，但他能感受到翻身时硌着皮肤的粗粝地面。“一百万金加隆？”</p><p>“我比那值钱多了。”Draco傲慢地说，但因为他的嘴巴也被蒙着，所以出来的声音都是，“Mm mm mm mmm mm mm mmck。”</p><p>“也许Potter会给更多，我肯定。”另一个人若有所思地说，“毕竟，你有什么不愿意为你的爱人做的呢？”</p><p>“什么？！”Draco差点喊出声来，“我是他的生活管理员！”</p><p>当然，因为Harry现在完全沉浸在他井井有条的生活中（而他不确定他星期二早上应该在哪，因为Draco把他的日程表收在了他长袍的某个口袋里），他跟着放在他所有亲密熟人身上的追踪咒，最有英雄气概地闯了进来。</p><p>事实上，Draco什么也看不见，所以他假定其中还包含了某种英雄事迹。毕竟，这可是Harry。</p><p>尖叫接连不断地响起，有几道恶咒擦着Draco的鼻子而过，闻起来像烧焦的头发，然后他听到了Harry喊他的名字。</p><p>“噢，感谢Merlin。”他听到Harry的呼吸声，旋即被扶着坐了起来，捆住的双手迅速被解开。盖在他眼上的步被小心翼翼取了下来，他眨眨眼，看见Harry担忧的表情。</p><p>“你会在你和部长10点15的会面上<em>严重</em>迟到，你个愚蠢的男人。你本可以之后再救我——”Draco正想摆出他最严厉的语气呵斥，但Harry真的在<em>吻</em>他。Goodness；这是个非常甜蜜的吻，热情地攻城掠地，像要把他整个人吞噬掉……而且非常<em>Harry</em>。当他退开时，Draco张口结舌，惊讶地看着Harry慢慢脸红了。</p><p>“我现在要做什么？”Harry说，脸上红晕未褪，但在他拽Draco站起来时展颜一笑。</p><p>“10点15，跟部长会面。”Draco晕乎乎地说完这句话。</p><p>“来吧。”Harry的手保护地握住他的手腕，“我需要。”</p><p>“是的。”Draco以一种梦幻般带着气音的声音说，之后好几年这都会让Harry一回忆起就会窃笑不已，“那是因为我是你的极其井井有条的私人助理。”</p><p>“噢，恐怕你不止于此，我的生活管理员。”Harry把Draco拉得更近，笑容灿烂，“远远不止于此。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>